1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use with a connector assembly for data cable (hereinafter abbreviated to connector assembly). More particularly the present invention describes a device that, when used as described, stabilizes a connector assembly for data cable in an outwardly fixed position of a personal computer system and shields electromagnetic wave from the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector assembly for data cable (monochrome or color/graphic type) in conventional personal computer systems is led to a monitor through an input/output terminal which is placed at the back side of the system. Into pin holes (for example, nine pin holes) of the input/output terminal a plug attached to a monitor cable is inserted to provide signal transmission from the system to the monitor. The connector assembly, in general, is fixed and supported by settling means for its stable placement.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show configurations with respect to a conventional connector assembly for data cable. A signal terminal part 12 having input/output terminal 13 in which a plurality of signal pin holes 13a are formed is mounted on a printed circuit board 10. One of two nuts 11 attached to the signal terminal part 12, on both sides of the input/output terminal 13, keeps metal ring 15a in contact with the signal terminal part 12. The metal ring 15a is connected to chassis frame 14 through a wire 15 which is bonded to the chassis frame 14 by soldering, so that electromagnetic wave generated from the signal terminal part 12 can be discharged to the chassis frame 14. The chassis frame 14, as shown in FIG. 2, is fixed into a guiding gully 17a of a guiding rail 17 which is attached to a case 16 of the system by screw binding or bonding. The printed circuit board 10 over the chassis frame 14 is laid on a shoulder 17b of the guiding rail 17. The outwardly exposed portion, including the input/output terminal 13 and the nuts 11 of the signal terminal part 12, is defined by an opening 16a of the case 16, as shown in FIG. 3.
In fabricating the conventional structure, the metal ring 15a is fixed in the space between the outwardly exposed surface of the signal terminal part 12 and the nut 11, using a specific screwing tool such as a driver, and then the wire 15 is bonded to the chassis frame 14 by soldering. After completion of the construction for electromagnetic wave discharge (or shielding), the connector assembly is forced into the opening 16a manually so that the portion including the input/output terminal 13 and the nuts 11 project out of the case 16 through the opening 16a. This makes the mounting process of the connector assembly complicated. Furthermore, while the signal terminal part 12 is mounted in the case 16, the wire 15 can be detached from the chassis frame 14 due to quaking of the connector assembly, resulting in loss of the electromagnetic wave discharge function. Those problems caused by lack of structural stability would detract from the reliability of the connector assembly for data cable.